Junjou Switch
by Jinhyun
Summary: Junjou Romantica when Misaki is not the rape-accepting, confession-avoiding confused and gullible little uke. AkihikoXMisaki, NowakiXHiroki, MiyagiXShinobu { Pic is "Misaki's" new hairstyle in the story}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The obnoxious ringing of the alarm woke me up. Groaning, I sat up on the bed pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Ah, Misaki, ohayou!" , a black haired man greets me cheerfully. Thankfully, I know enough japanese to greet him back, but...

Who the hell is he? I don't dare ask in case he is a colleague of my father's, which I am certain he is. But why did he just call me Misaki, though? I decided to let that slide as well.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me what day today is? I seem to have forgotten" , I ask him. Weird question, and stupid too, but I really need to know if I have school today. I mean, I think yesterday was a friday, but the problem is, I _think_ it was friday.

"What's wrong with you Misaki? Why are you being so polite with your own Nii-chan? Hurry up and come downstairs; it's thursday and you have school" , the stranger said and disappeared. The fuck? My brother? I'm a single child! Unless my parents adopted him, which is impossible because the guy looks at least twenty-five! Looking around my room, I realize this isn't my room at all. I am about to take the covers off when I realize this isn't even my arm. A foreign heaviness between my legs grabs my attention and I start praying to each and every God there is. Hesitantly, I stroke my chest over the shirt - there is nothing remotely feminine about it. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. I am a _boy._ I am definitely frantic now. I manage to make it to the bathroom and just gawk at the reflection in the mirror. Okay, not too bad- whoever this boy is, he looks pretty feminine. Messy, shoulder length chocolate brown hair, huge emerald green eyes and delicate features. Okay, I can make this work. This is hopefully a really bad dream, but for the time being, I need to make this work. I quickly brush my teeth and take a shower. After that, I try to find out whatever I can about this Misaki person, which actually turns out to be easy - apparently the guy kept a journal. Also, I managed to dig out some school and medical records. So this is what I have-

Name- Misaki Takahashi

Birthday- August 18 , Zodiac - Leo

Current grade- High school sophomore

Height- 162 cm (I can't believe this guy is so short; I used to be 170 cm when I was 15!)

Parents- deceased; reason- car crash

Legal Guardian- Takahiro Takahashi, brother

I nearly died of a cardiac arrest when I had a look at the guy's report cards- C's and D's. That's it. Not even a B. Then I nearly had another one when I recalled that I am this person now. And I was a sophomore in high school too but, in another country. I grabbed all books and notebooks and quickly went through them, relieved to find out that I know most of it. Thank God I had a mom who was crazy about studies and made me take advanced classes in , seems like my obessession with Japanese culture and history will pay off too, finally. I put the diary in my school bag to read later, along with textbooks and notebooks I would need. Deciding I've dug up enough to survive as Misaki, I started getting ready for school. I took off my clothes with no hesitation, however, I couldn't bear to look- after all, I _have_ been a girl for fifteen years. The gakuran was really boring, but I dare not add any special touches- unlike what was portrayed by various anime, Japan's school were extremly strict about the dress code. After I was done ensuring that the uniform fit perfectly and there was not a single crease anywhere, I decided to get started with the hair. Running my fingers through it, I was pleased to find it was wet no more and actually quite soft. I tried to brush it down, but to no avail. I hunted around the room and finally found a rubber band and some hair clips. I managed to tie my hair in a messy ponytail and secured the bangs with some clips. I checked my appearance one last time to make sure it was not _too_ feminine and then went downstairs to find Takahiro, no, Onii-sama, setting the table. His eyes widened comically when he turned to look at me.

"Misaki? What, I mean-"

" My hair was too messy to handle to I did this. Is it too feminine, Onii-sama?" , I cut him off. I know very well that it is a very rude thing to do, but it didn't look like he knew what to say anyways.

" Ah, no, no! You look quite nice. Wait, Misaki, did you just call me 'Onii-sama' ?" , his eyes seemed to widen more, though I don't know how that is even possible.

" Yes, I did. Being polite is not a bad thing, is it?" , I replied.

" Of course not, of course not!" , he exclaimed. " I'm just not used to it. What's with the sudden change, though? Are you stressed because of today's math test?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. There is a test today? And math at that? Oh my God, I haven't studied at all! This is not good, this is so not good; what if I _fail_?! No, no, no, self. Calm down. You know everything. You are not going to fail.

" No, Onii-san" , I said, switching to a lesser formal title. " Is that better now?"

" Yes, I suppose. Now come and have breakfast, it's seven thirty already " , he said.

And that's when another thing hit me. Where is the school? Maybe I could use Google Maps? No, I'm pretty sure I'd end up in Yukon.

" Misaki, what's wrong?" , Takahiro asked me.

" Nothing, Onii-san; just spacing out ", I said and joined him at the table.

Breakfast was delicious and I thankfully did not have any problem with the chopsticks as I feared I would. I glanced at the clock and saw it it was ten minutes to eight. School begins at eight thirty in Japan, does it not? I decided I had enough time, so I began to clean up the dishes while reviewing the formulae.

" Onii-san? Can you please do me a favour?" , I called out as I put away the last of the dishes.

" Yes, Misaki, what is it?" , Takahiro asked, sporting the same surprised look he wore when he saw me this morning. Looks like Misaki wasn't the type to ask for favours; good. Neither was I, but this is an extreme emergency.

I put the book back in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I saw Takahiro standing at the threshold, dressed in work clothes. Of course, he must have been employed to support them-us- after their-our- parents' death. Feeling stupid, I chnaged my mind.

" Give me a good luck hug" , I said, instead of asking him to walk me to school. I knew the name- I would have to Google the directions and hope for the best. I was immensely to surprised to be engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

" I don't know what's going on with you, Misaki, but I'm loving this new side of you!" , Takahiro exclaimed.

" Love you too, Onii-san" , I said with a chuckle. " Now let go of me or we'll be late."

By the grace of whichever angel watches over me, I managed to make it to school on time _and_ ace the test. Well, not exactly ace, considering I got a ninety seven out of hundred, but then again, I didn't even know about any test, I think I'll let this one slide. I got quite a few surprised glances from people, but thankfully no one approached me. Looks like Misaki was also an introvert, which, again, is fine by me because I only enjoy the company of selected people- so far, Takahiro is the only one in the group. I was also especially happy that I managed to find not one, not two but three part time jobs. One was as a waitress in a cafe` , one in the library on weekends and one at a publishing company called Marukawa as an assisstant editor to an author named Akihiko Usami. To be honest, I was actually surprised to get a job like that, but apparently they only want to look after the author and his editor, Eri Aikawa, so I guess it's more like baby sitter than assisstant editor. Nevertheless, I was extremely happy. I planned on buying the author's books and actually reading them; of course, I had searched up the author and the read the reviews of all his books before I applied, but it would be better if I actually read the books, which of course is not a problem beacause I _adore_ books and the reviews and plot of all the books was actually very good. From my research and from the interviewers, here is what I have found out about Akihiko Usami-

He is the same age as Takahiro and they went to the same high school. (Is it possible they know each other? )

He is an extreme introvert and dislikes crowds ( I have a feeling I'm going to get along with this guy)

He is the youngest recipent of the prestigious Naomori award.

He graduated from Teito University at the top of his class. ( He studied law, though it beats me why. Maybe he decided to be an author at the last moment )

He mostly writes romantic, lachrimose stories.

He is apparently very childish and stubborn and always misses his deadlines ( Looks like we may not get along very well after all )

I got a bit of information about Misaki too, from his diary. Apparently when their - our - parents died, Takahiro denied their relatives' offer of adopting the both of them and took care of Misaki - of me - all alone at the age of eighteen. He gave up his dream of studying economics at Mitsuhashi university to take care of his younger brother. It's official now - Takahiro is the best brother in the world and i love him.

Looks like being Misaki would not be as bad as I feared.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since I have been Misaki, and I have really gotten quite used to it now. Of course, over the past month, Misaki has completely changed- he is now a straight A student, extremly polite and quite sarcastic and as feminine as I can make a boy. Misaki now looks more like a tomboy than ever, but everybody seems okay with it. I had my hair cut shorter to make it more manageable; it's still messy, but in a cool way. I'd probably look more masculine if I didn't use hair clips to hold my bangs, but I don't want to look more masculine. I even bought a pair of fake glasses just because. I also did quite some changes to my wardrobe, which I am proud to say was mostly done by my own money from my two part time jobs. It was hard to convince Takahiro to let me do all three jobs, but I finally managed it. Misaki's wardrobe now consists of white and black skinny jeans, khaki shorts, navy blue full sleeved turtlenecks, striped gray full sleeved shirts and plain black hoodies. Over the past one month, I managed to read all of Akihiko Usami's novels, passed the finals with flying colours and get comfortable with being Misaki. Thanks to the journal, I now know his life inside out. The first thing I did after I finished reading it was burn it. That Misaki is now gone. It might seem weird that I got used to this 'body switch' so easily, but to me, this is a blessing. Well, maybe except for being a male, but at least I don't have to deal with that time of the month anymore. Besides, Takahiro is the best family I could have asked for, and to be honest, that's what I always wanted - a family. My previous family... I prefer not to talk about my previous life. I am Misaki Takahashi now. And I more than content with it.

On my way back home, I began thinking about what I would wear for my first meeting with the author - first impressions are crucial after all. Takahiro, whom I now address as Hiro-nii, would only allow me to keep my job at Marukawa if I quit the one at the cafe`. Of course, I couldn't quit before I even started, so I convinced Aikawa-san to let me start after a month. Now that I think about it, I didn't tell Hiro-nii which author I'll be working for; he didn't ask either. Eh, must have forgotten. I looked proudly at my report card - nothing but A's. This is what someone who took care of me since I was eight deserves.

Finally, I reached the apartment complex where we live. I still had not figured what to wear, so I decided to just ask Hiro-nii. When I opened the door, though, a surprise awaited me. Draped over _my_ brother, faces too close for my liking, was none other than Akihiko Usami.

" Usami Akihiko-sensei, may I please know why you are draped over my brother?" , I asked politely, but angrily. People thought Hiro-nii is overprotective, but they don't know me. It was over a week before I deemed Manami good enough for Hiro-nii. I don't want anyone to take advantage of or hurt my oblivious dear brother.

"Ah, Misaki you're back!" , Hiro-nii said happily, pushing the man away. Well, he certainly did not seem fazed, so maybe this is a regular occurence?

" Hiro-nii, are you two friends from high school?" , I asked.

" Yes, but Misaki but how did you know?" , Hiro-nii said. I ignored the scrutinising gaze of the silver haired man and thought about what I should say. If I told them the real reason, would I sound like a stalker? But surely it's okay to look up the person I was hired to work for right?

" Well, Usami Akihiko-sensei is the author I was hired to work for, so I looked up some information about him. I noticed both of you went to the same high school, and now he is here draped all over you so I assumed the obvious" , I deadpanned. Let them think I was a stalker, who cares?

" Is that so? Why didn't you tell me? Hey, Usagi-chan, isn't this great? ", my brother enthusiastically said. Usagi-chan? Well, I suppose Usami and Usagi sound somewhat similar. I look at the man in question, who still seems to be scrutinising me.

" Is that really your brother? He is nothing like you" , he says.

" Of course I am nothing like Hiro-nii- he is one of a kind. Who else would give up their dreams to take care of their eight year old sibling when there was an easier option available. My Onii-san is precious, so allow me to also say that if you hurt him in the least, intentionally or unintentionally, I _will_ bury you under Mount Fuji. Oh, and my apologies to dissapoint you if you expected us to be carbon copies of each other" , I said without missing a beat. Usami-sensei just looks stunned, and Hiro-nii's expression was somewhere between astonishment and bashfulness.

" What? I meant every word I said. Well except for the last part- I really don't want to defile Fuji-san by burying people under him" , I said.

" Looks like it won't be boring to have you work for me" , Usami-sensei says, sporting an infuriating smirk. I just bow a perfect ninety degree before introducing myself for formality's sake. " I am Takahashi Misaki, your assisstant editor. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

" Usami Akihiko. Yoroshiku" , he said shortly. Not a man of many words, I assume, or he just doesn't like to talk.

" That reminds me, Misaki- did you quit your job at the cafe`? " , Hiro-nii asks me when we are all seated on the couch. I decided to just wear black skinny jeans with a turtleneck. It was too hot so I rolled the sleeves upto my elbow.

" Yes, I did'' , I answer.

" You had a job at a cafe`? " , Usami-sensei asks me. Of course, he must want to know something about his best friend's little brother and assisstant editor. Before I could answer though, Hiro-nii speaks up.

" She came home one day with three part time jobs! Will you believe it! Three!" , he exclaims.

" Hiro-nii, I would have been able to manage. You're making it sound hard; the job at the library is only on weekends" , I say, sipping my tea.

" Why did you take on so many jobs? Wouldn't that affect your grades? I'm pretty sure they're bad as it is" , Usami-sensei says. Without a word, I whip out my report card and all but throw it at his face.

" I'll have you know that I'm at the top of my school and the student council's general affairs' manager", I said. " I don't mean to boast, but you are getting on my nerves."

" Misaki! " , Hiro-nii chides.

" Sorry, Hiro-nii, but it's the truth. I am _not_ the type to give in to someone just because they're my superior- if that makes me rude, so be it" , I say.

" Looks like I'll enjoy working with you after all" , Usami-sensei says, handing the report card to my brother, who ruffles my hair after looking it over. Honestly, I hate it when someone does that - my hair is messy enough as it is, but I make an exception for Hiro-nii.

The rest of the day was pretty tame, actually. Usami-sensei and I discussed some work , but I mostly played the third wheel as he and Hiro-nii chatted most of the time. Of course, Hiro-nii tried to include me, but I preferred to observe. I didn't miss the fond, melancholic look in Usami-sensei's eyes when he looked at Hiro-nii. That's not the kind of look you give your best friend. No, there is definitely more to this and being the over-protective sibling I am, I had to know more. So when Usami-sensei finally left, I decided to interrogate my brother.

" Hiro-nii, what do you feel about Usami-sensei?" , I asked when both of us were cleaning up after dinner.

" He is a very good friend of course! '' , he says, but it's not the answer I wanted.

" Do you two have a history?" , I ask. It's always possible that he Usami-sensei dated in high school and then he perhaps fell in love with Manami-san and they broke up. Maybe Usami-sensei still harbours some feelings for Hiro-nii?

" Well, of course we do! We've been best friends since high school !" , he replies. Looks like he didn't get what I was implying. Is a homosexual relationship that unthinkable for him, or is he hiding somrthing from me? I glance up at him, and one look confirms that it is the former- Hiro-nii is incapable of deceit.

So that leaves only one option- unrequited love. I felt a pang of sympathy for Usami-sensei. I know all too well what it feels like to hold onto a crush on your best friend who is the same gender as you and be scared to confess in fear of ruining the relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Still feeling bad for Usami-sensei, I went to his address carrying rabbit-shaped savoury doughnuts I made myself this morning. Originally, I wanted to make chocolate cupcakes, but hiro-nii told me that Usami-sensei did not fancy sweets.

I went up to the penthouse and rang the bell, waiting for a response. After the third time, I decided to just go in. Usami-sensei _did_ tell me to do just that. I looked around to find the whole place empty. Maybe he is still sleeping? I checked my watch to find that it was eleven thirty in the morning. Surely nobody wakes up that late? But then his editor did tell me he is sleazy. Sighing, I put the doughnuts on the kitchen counter and decided to check the bedroom. I hesitantly climbed the stairs, then straightened up rememberin that this is my job and I am doing nothing wrong by waking him up.

The bedroom was a sight to behold. It looked as if it belonged to a five year old child than a twenty eight year old man. There were stuffed bears almost everywhere and I nearly tripped on a Choo-Choo train that was going round the room. The curtains were drawn and there was a figure lying on the bed. _Great author indeed_ , I thought, _he is a child._

" Usami-sensei, please wake up" , I said softly. Getting no response, I decided to move closer to the bed. " Usami-sensei! Please wake up!" , I yelled this time. He woke up at that alright, but the room's temperature seemed to drop to minus sixty degrees. I could swear the room's aura darkened as the huddled figure got up and glared at me.

" What do you want?" , Usami-sensei almost growled at me.

" You need to wake up " , was all I could manage, and even that came out as a squeak. This man sure was intimidating, and it certainly didn't help that he was taller and had a better built. To make matters worse, my Androphobia kicked in ( rather ironic now that I _am_ a male ) and I began to stutter.

" We start our work today, Usami-sensei" , I said. stuttering on every word. " And I also need to talk to you about my brother. I noticed how you look at him, but it's best if you if you let it go. You'll find someone to replace him" , I babbled on, not even knowing what I was saying and choosing the wrong words. I felt myself being pulled on the bed and being pinned down by Usami-sensei. The position we were made my fear worse and I could feel my eyes getting moist.

" Replace him, you say? ", he said in a threatening tone."How about you do the honours, then?"

Before I could respond, or even properly grasp the meaning of his words, my shirt was lifted up and I felt cold hands stroking my chest. The sudden coldness made me gasp in surprise and I finally came to my senses and started thrashing around underneath him. As much as I wanted to yell at him, my throat was choked up and it was all I could do to keep my tears in. I cannot believe this is happening again. I thought I was free of this, but no. And to think it's my my brother's best friend. Probably getting tired of my thrashing, he turned me around so I was lying on my stomach with him on top of me. I finally lost it when he licked my neck.

" Let go!" , I tried to yell, but it came out hoarse and weak. Paying me no mind, he unzipped my pants and stated stroking my length. The feel of his cold hands made me gasp again. I was in no position to kick him off and my hands were pinned above my head. I hated this weak body. Helplessness and disgust coursed through my veins as he went on using his hands to do unspeakable things to me. The tears flowed freely now, as I felt this traitorous body respond to his touches. I shivered with pure disgust as my body committed the final act of betrayal.

" Well, that was fast" , he commented, licking his hand which was covered by my fluid. All I could do was get up and run out of the room and out of the damn house, fixing my clothes all the way. I could hear that jerk calling me as I slammed the front door shut; probabaly worried what I would tell my brother.

I didn't care where I went, I just brisk walked aimlessly trying to stop crying. Somehow, I made it back home. I nearly ripped the front door off its hinges when I opened it and ran to my room, slamming it shut behind me so violently I'm sure the whole place shook. Good thing Hiro-nii was at work. My bedroom door recieved the same treatment and soon I was on my bed, sobbing and wailing. I got up after my tears dried up and went to the bathroom to take a long shower. I literally scrubbed my body until the skin turned a bright red and a few places started bleeding. Then I turned on the shower and stood under the scalding hot water until the only sensation on my skin was pain. Wrapping a towel around my hips, I got out of the shower after some fifty or so minutes. I picked up my glasses from where I had thrown them and carefully examined to them to make sure they were still intact. I slowly picked up my clothes from the floor and after taking out a few things- like my phone- out of the pockets, I promptly ripped them apart and threw them in a trash bag.

I couldn't believe it, I just refused to. Of course what I said was wrong - you can't replace the one you love, but that sure as hell didn't give him any authority to just up and rape me.


	4. (AN)

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm alive! Such a surprise, isn't it? I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to update for a long time- I've got some serious eyesight problems so I'm banned from using site like, well, fanfiction and tumblr and well, wherever else I spend majority of my time. BUT! I'm still writing the story so hang in there please?


End file.
